Pistas que Levam até Você
by Lyhcchan
Summary: Uma historia de assassinato, acusações, amor, intrigas e muito mais... Você não vai querer perder... Vai? Pistas que levam até você...
1. Trailer

_**Uma familia de empresarios...**_

-E como estão as Tecnologic Hyuuga's do E.U.A e da Italia?

-Segundo Kenji e Hinata muito bem, tio...

_**Um socio...**_

_-Kin, ligue para meu socio. Diga a ele para vir ao meu escritorio._

_-Sim senhor._

-Reunião com Orochimaru-san?

-Algo assim...

_**Uma morte...**_

-_Neji-san, Hiashi-san está... Está...Morto._

_**... Ou será assassinado?**_

_-Tiro..._

_-Tiro?_

_-Sim..._

_**Acusações...**_

-Tenho certeza que foi o senhor, Neji-sama! Ninguem mais entrou naquele escritorio depois do senhor!

-O que? Por que eu o mataria?

_**Um suspeito...**_

-Caso acontecesse algo com Hiashi-sama... O senhor se tornaria dono da Tecnologic Hyuuga's, não é mesmo, Neji-san?

-Por que estão me interrogando? Ja disse... Não o matei... Por que mataria?

-Como por que? Para herdar a empresa...

_**Uma familia unida...**_

-Eu sei que não foi você Neji-ni-san!

-Obrigado, Hinata....

-Nós vamos te ajudar... Não se preocupe!

_**Uma advogada sensacional...**_

-Por que acha Neji-sama inocente?

-No momento não existem inocentes e nem culpados... Somente suspeitos.

_**Um primo de 2° grau apaixonado...**_

-Tinha razão Kenji... Ela é mesmo uma otima advogada.

-E dará uma otima esposa!

-...

-Pra mim, é claro...

-...

_**Um amor nasce no meio da tormenta...**_

-Tenten... Obrigado pelo que esta fazendo por mim...

-Só faço o meu trabalho Neji.

-Deixe-me agradecer a minha maneira.

-O qu- Não teve tempo de terminar a frase pois seus labios foram capturados pelos dele.

_**Um primo revoltado...**_

-Como pode Neji? Eu disse pra você que a amava e você a beija?

-Kenji...

-Você é mesmo um traidor... Talvez tenha mesmo matado Hiashi-sama!

-Kenji!

_**Uma investigação que leva a apenas um suspeito...**_

-Todas as pistas levam a crer que foi o jovem Hyuuga o assassino...

-O que fazemos? mandamos prende-lo?

-...

_Uma historia de assassinato, acusações, amor, intrigas e muito mais..._

Você não vai querer perder... Vai?

**Pistas que levam até você...**

Em breve. Somente no ff;

É isso... Meu primeiro trailer... Por isso que está tão idiota... E eu sei que vão ter milhões de erros ortograficos (sou horrivel nisso), então me perdoem por eles, mas eu tentei corrigir!

E digam suas opiniões! Essa vai ser minha primeira fic... Na verdade segunda que eu escrevo, mas a primeira que será publicada (isso se vocês gostarem do trailer);

Ah! Eu preciso da ajuda de alguem que seja bom em portugues pra me ajudar a corrigir meus erros horriveis, certo? Alguem aí se disponibiliza pra ajudar essa sem cultura aqui?

Eu quero saber gente.... Devo continuar a escrever pra poder publicar a fic o mais rapido que eu puder... Devo parar enquanto posso.... Quero as opiniões Ok?

Aceito criticas, dicas, etc....

Sayonara

KKSS-Karol n.n


	2. Capitulo 1

Acabara de acordar naquela manhã fria de Inverno. Levantou-se, contra sua vontade, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro que ficava em frente ao seu quarto. Precisava tomar um banho para esquentar-se um pouco. Logo após acabar, voltou para seu quarto e dirigiu-se ao seu closet onde escolheu um terno preto, uma camisa social branca e um colete de lã da mesma cor do terno. Vestiu-se, penteou seus longo e sedoso cabelo escuro, o prendeu em seu abtual rabo de cavalo baixo e calçou um de seus sapatos sociais preto. Desceu a escada chegando assim a sala do apartamento aonde encontrou sua maleta de trabalho depositada em cima do sofá verde-musgo, e as sua chaves depositadas na mesinha de centro. Pegou seus pertences e saiu de seu apartamento em direção ao estacionamento de seu prédio.

Não tomara café, na verdade nunca tomava café na cozinha de seu apartamento. Não havia tempo para aquilo. Precisava chegar o mais cedo que pudesse na empresa de seu tio. Afinal, ele era Hyuuga Neji, um rapaz de 21 anos, com um longo cabelo escuro e olhos perolados, exoticos, que lembravam a lua cheia, pertencente a uma das famílias mais importantes, antigas e tradicionais de todo o Japão, que era também dona da empresa mais famosa não só de seu país, como também de todo o Mundo.

Era ela a Tecnologic Hyuuga's, especialista em tecnologia de última geração. E quanto ao café? Ficaria para mais tarde, depois de sua reunião com seu tio Hiashi.

Chegou ao estacionamento, se dirigiu até seu Citroen C3 Picasso prata, que ganhara de seu tio em seu último aniversário, entrou em seu carro e deu a partida.

Chegou a primeira avenida de Tóquio, e assim como esperava, estava deserta graças ao frio daquela manhã. Era de costume, em dias como aquele, das pessoas não sairem a pé de suas casas. Principalmente quando parecia que iria nevar a qualquer segundo.

Algum tempo depois, Neji chegou ao seu destino. Entrou na garagem da empresa e estacionou seu carro em sua vaga, logo após, desceu de seu carro e se direcionou até a recepção da empresa.

-Bom dia Neji-sama!- disse-lhe a secretária, Kin, moça loira, de olhos verdes e pele clara. - Vou avisar a Hiashi-sama que ja está aqui...

-Obrigado.- Disse apenas e esperou que a secretária avisasse seu tio sobre sua chegada. Não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras. Preferia, muitas vezes, ficar calado. Havia crescido com isso, era como um treinamento para se tornar um grande empresario e nunca, como dizia seu tio, nunca cair em uma "armadilha da emprensa". Seu tio sempre dizia que com repórteres perto de microfones e câmeras, nunca deveria se brincar.

-Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama pediu que vá até seu escritorio.

-...-Não respondeu com uma única palavra, apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se prontificou a ir a sala de seu tio.

Bateu na porta de maámore do escritório e esperou até que seu tio pedisse que entrasse. O que não tardou a acontecer, já que Hiashi sabia quem era.

-Entre.-ordenou.

Neji apenas obedeceu.

-Olá Neji. Como está nesta manhã?- Perguntou Hiashi, sentado em sua costumeira poltrona atrás da enorme mesa de madeira nobre. -Sente-se. -Disse a Neji, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça, para que sentasse na poltrona a sua frente.

- Obrigado.-sentou-se.-Estou bem... E o senhor?

-Muito bem. Mas, então?- Fez uma pausa olhando fixamente para seu sobrinho- E como estão as Tecnologic Hyuuga's dos E.U.A e da Itália?

-Segundo Kenji e Hinata, muito bem tio...

-Ótimo... Assim tenho mais tempo para me preocupar com esta aqui. Gostaria de alguma coisa? Um café, quem sabe?-Perguntou com a mão direita prestes a pegar o telefone para falar com a secretária.

-Não, mas agradeço. Os problemas com os importadores Chineses ainda não foram resolvidos?

-Ah! Sim...-Disse como se lembra-se de algo importante.-Obrigado por tocar no assunto. Quase me esqueço...-Em seguida pegou o telefone e começou a falar com sua secretária. - Kin, ligue para meu sócio e diga-lhe para vir ao meu escritório.

-_Sim senhor..._  
_  
_-Ah! E traga-me um café, por favor.

-_Em um segundo, Hiashi-sama._  
_  
_-Reunião com Orochimaru-san?-Perguntou o Hyuuga mais novo, com uma das sombrancelhas erguida.

-Algo assim...-Deu uma pequena pausa e continuou- Ele chegou da China ontem a noite... Decidiu que seria melhor falar com os importadores Chineses "ao vivo", em vez de telefonemas e e-mails.

-Hum.

-Apropósito Neji..-foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta do escritorio. - Entre.

-Com licença Hiashi-sama e Neji-sama.- Era a secretária. -Aqui está seu café, e já liguei para Orochimaru-sama.- Entregou o café a Hiashi logo depois de dizer-lhe que já havia cumprido o que lhe pedira.

-Obrigado pelo café... E o que Orochimaru disse?- Hiashi tomando um gole de seu café logo em seguida.

-Orochimaru-sama disse que estará aqui dentro de uma hora, senhor.

-Ótimo.

-Com licença.- A secretária então, se retirou do escritório, deixando tio e sobrinho a sós novamente.

- Hiashi-san... O que iria me dizer?

-Ah! Claro. Estará livre está tarde? Preciso que leve Hanabi ao aeroporto. Ela ira passar uns dias com a irmã na Itália.

-Tudo bem, eu a levo.

-As 16h, ok?

-Sim.- Olhou em seu relógio de pulço - Acho melhor ir. Combinei de me encontrar com Sasuke daqui a meia hora.-Levantou-se da poltrona- Com licença, Hiashi-san.

-Até Neji.

Saiu do escritório de seu tio, passou pela recepção onde ouviu um " Até mais, Neji-sama" da secretária e se dirigiu até a garagem do prédio da empresa. Fez aquele mesmo caminho tantas vezes em sua vida que tinha quase certeza que conseguiria chegar ao escritório de Hiashi com os olhos vendados.

Chegando até a garagem, entrou em seu carro, mais uma vez e seguiu até a sua cafetaria preferida, a Crystal Café, uma das melhores de Tóquio. Sempre tomava café ali, depois de suas reuniões com Hiashi. Chegou rápido atá a cafetaria, afinal ela era praticamente do lado da empresa dos Hyuuga. Entrou e se dirigiu até o balcão.

-Bom dia, jovem Neji! Como está a sua primavera da juventude neste dia? Tomara que não tenha congelado com o frio!-Começou o balconista e dono do estabelecimento. Esta era a sua maneira de dizer "como vai?".

-Hum... Não se preocupe Gai-san, estou bem.- lhe disse o Hyuuga com um pouco de irônia na voz. Gai, era um velho conhecido da família de Neji. Era um homem que se vestia estranho, adorava verde por sinal, tinha sombrancelhas enormes além de um corte de cabelo um tanto... Diferente.

-Fico feliz em saber! O mesmo de sempre? - Limpando o balcão, ele conversava com o jovem Hyuuga.

-Sim, por favor.

-É pra já!- Parou de limpar o balcão para fazer uma de suas famosas poses e dar um enorme e brilhante sorriso na direção de Neji.-Lee, o de sempre para o nosso querido Neji.

-Certo! Olá, meu caro Neji!-Com a voz eufólica de sempre, Lee a cópia de Gai, só que mais novo, comprimentou o velho amigo.

-Olá Lee-san.

-Um capuccino com creme saindo...

Sempre tomava capuccino com creme. Era o seu preferido, assim como foi de seu pai.

-Aqui está. E como vai Hiashi-san? Há muito tempo que não o vejo.

-Obrigado Gai-san. Hiashi-san está bem, só anda ocupado com a empresa.

-Vida de empresários... Pois escute meu conselho filho! Nunca deixe a sua chama da primave..- foi interrompido.

-Primavera da juventude se apagar...-completou Neji com uma expressão de tédio estampada no rosto.-Sei... Sei... Não se preocupe.

Alguns minutos depois, ao terminar seu capuccino, se despediu de Gai e Lee e se direcionou ao seu caminho mais uma vez. Precisava encontrar-se com Sasuke, seu melhor amigo.

Entrou em seu carro e direcionou-se a Mangekyou Sharingan, empresa dos Uchiha, especialista em construção civil.

Chegou até ela e encontrou Sasuke o esperando na portaria.

- Ora, ora... Se não é o senhor Hyuuga.- Sasuke foi até Neji.

-Olá Sasuke.

-Como foi a reunião com seu tio?- Perguntou o Uchiha, entrando no carro do amigo.

-O de sempre... E então? O que queria me dizer? Disse que era algo importante no e-mail que me mandou.-Deu a partida no carro.

-Bom... Eu... Eu queria que fosse meu padrinho... No meu casamento...

-Espera... Disse casamento?-O Hyuuga pareceu surpreso com a notícia.

-É. Pedi Sakura em casamento a mais ou menos uma semana.

-Olha só! Quem diria! O pequeno Sasukesito se casando.-Disse com um tom divertido na voz.

-Ha, Ha, Ha. Muito engraçado Neji!

-Quando vai ser? O casamento?

-Daqui 3 meses. Vai ser meu padrinho?

-Claro.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos a 3 anos e finalmente iriam se casar. Sasuke era um moreno, de cabelo e olhos negros, muito cobiçado pela moças de plantão. Mas quem havia sido a "sortuda", como o fã clube de Sasuke dizia, era Sakura, uma jovem de pele clara, cabelo róseos e olhos verdes da família Haruno. Uma família não muito conhecida no Japão.

Sasuke e Neji eram amigos a muitos anos. Suas famílias sempre foram muito próximas e em um dos momentos mais difíceis da vida do Hyuuga, Sasuke foi que mais esteve por perto dando apoio, ou simplesmente consolando o Hyuuga, já que era quem mais o entendia. E este momento difícil da vida de Neji foi quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Ele era apenas um garotinho com seus quatro anos de idade quando tudo aconteceu.

________________**Flash back on**_____________________  
  
_Era um dia ensolarado de verão. Seu pai Hizashi e seu tio Hiashi, que eram gêmeos, decidiram levar Neji e Hinata a praia, afinal era sabado,  
final de semana e não existia uma maneira melhor de divertir as crianças do que uma bela praia. Combinaram de se encontrar na praia já que, Hiashi precisava resolver um pequeno probleminha em sua empresa._

Neji e seus pais estavam indo em direção da praia quando o motorista de um caminhão perdeu o controle da direção e acabou batendo no carro da familia do pequeno Hyuuga. Quando os para-medicos chegaram ao local do acidente, não encontraram os pais de Neji com vida, mas milagrosamente o jovem garotinho estava bem e sem nenhum osso quebrado, apenas arranhões e ematomas.  
  
________________**Flash back of**_________________________  
  
Depois da morte de seus pais, Neji se tornou um garoto que tratava as pessoas de uma maneira grossa as evitando, não tinha amigos, mas então chegou Sasuke. O garoto Uchiha que passou por uma experiência parecida, perdeu seus pais na queda de um avião no mesmo ano do acidente de carro que matou os pais de Neji, começou a ajudar o Hyuuga a superar a dor da perda e assim conseguia superar a sua própria. Anos mais tarde, haviam criado um laço de amizade muito forte, eram quase como irmãos.

-Neji... Poderia me ajudar a escolher uma aliança para Sakura?

-Mas você pediu a moça em casamento e ainda nem deu uma aliança? E olha que já faz uma semana que estão noivos...-Disse olhando para o Uchiha com uma cara de reprovação.

-Hum... Eu não sabia qual comprar, é isso.- Se explicou Sasuke.

-Sei... Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. Só vou passar no meu apartamento para guardar alguns papeis.

-Ok.

Chegou a garagem do prédio e estacionou seu Citroen C3 Picasso prata. Desceram do carro e subiram até o 9° andar, aonde estava o apartamento de Neji.

-Tem cerveja?- Mal entraram no apartamento e Sasuke ja foi perguntando.

-Sabe que eu não bebo, Uchiha.-Disse Neji.

-Tem razão, mas não custa nada perguntar.

O Hyuuga suspirou.

-Vou guardar os papeis. - E dirigiu-se até seu quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, voltou até a sala aonde havia deixado o Uchiha e o encontrou sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão e tomando refrigerante.

-Pensei que só tomasse cerveja!- Disse ironicamente o Hyuuga.

-Sim, mas como o nenenzinho não bebe, eu preciso me sacrificar...-Respondeu no mesmo tom irônico o Uchiha.

-É melhor irmos, ou é capaz de você se esquecer de comprar a aliança da sua noiva outra vez.

-Ja disse que não esqueci, Neji! Apenas não sabia qual comprar.

-Que seja. Vamos antes- Ouviu seu celular tocar.-Só um segundo Sasuke.- Hyuuga Neji.

-Neji-san! Aqui é Orochimaru.-A voz deste, transparecia que estava preocupado.

-Olá Orochimaru-san... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hiashi-san...Ele...-Deu uma pausa.

-Ele...?

-Neji-san, Hiashi-san está... Está... _Morto_.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**O Anime Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-san.**_

**___________________________________________________________**

**No capitulo anterior...**

_-Neji-san! Aqui é Orochimaru.-A voz deste, transparecia que estava preocupado._

-Olá Orochimaru-san... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hiashi-san...Ele...-Deu uma pausa.

-Ele...?

-Neji-san, Hiashi-san está... Está... Morto.

**___________________________________________________________**

**_________Pistas que levam até você ____________**

**_____________Capitulo 2_________________**

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Isso seria alguma brincadeira? Temia pela resposta...

-Perdão, o que disse? - Perguntou o Hyuuga como se não houvesse entendido o que Orochimaru, ao outro lado da linha, havia informado.

-_Hiashi-san está morto! - _Orochimaru trasparecia preocupação em sua voz.

-Morto?

O Uchiha, que minutos atrás estava sentado no sofá verde-musgo de Neji, do qual levantou graças a expressão assustada do Hyuuga, ficou curioso e preocupado ao ouvir aquela palavra. - Morto? Quem?

Neji engoliu em seco. Mesmo ouvindo a pergunta de Sasuke, não respondeu. Precisava saber...-Como?-...Sim. Precisava saber como seu tio havia falecido.

-_Tiro..._  
_  
_-Tiro?

-_Sim._  
_  
_Sasuke arregalou seus olhos ônix... Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Neji continuava com a mesma expressão asustada em seu rosto... Além de estar pálido...

Pálido como Sasuke nunca havia visto antes.- Neji, o que está acontecendo?

Nada. Não conseguia dizer nada. Seu tio estava morto... Morto por um tiro?

-_Neji-san, venha até o prédio da empresa... E por favor, não avise Hanabi-chan e Hinata-chan no momento, sim? Não queremos mais problemas.-_Pediu Orochimaru.

-Ce...Certo. Estou indo para aí.

-_Venha rápido. Os políciais acham que ele foi... Assassinado._-Disse e desligou logo em seguida.

O que? Assassinado? Como se não bastasse receber a notícia que seu tio, o homem que tinha como seu segundo pai, estava morto, ainda precisava saber que alguém, não, um MONSTRO havia o matado?

-Neji? O que houve?

-Meu... Meu tio, Sasuke...Ele está morto.

- Mas...-O Uchiha estava chocado com a notícia.- Como? Por que? Ele se suícidou?

-A polícia suspeita que tenha sido...Assassinado. - Disse, mal acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

-Hanabi e Hinata já foram avisadas?

-Não. Orochimaru-san, pediu para não fazê-lo no momento...

-Aonde encontraram o corpo? -Perguntou Sasuke.

-Não sei... Orochimaru pediu que eu vá a empresa imediatamente. - Passou uma das mãos em seus cabelos.

-Vou com você.

-...-Não argumentou nada contra o Uchiha. Sabia que Sasuke era teimoso e iria quer ele quisesse ou não.

Sairam do apartamento do Hyuuga e se direcionaram ao estacionamento aonde entraram rapidamente no Citroen C3 de Neji. Sasuke decidiu que seria melhor ele dirigir, já que Neji estava tão abalado que não iria se concentrar em nada a sua volta, somente em seus pensamentos.

E era somente nisso que estava concentrado naquele momento. Várias perguntas passavam por sua cabeça, onde? Por que? Pra que? Quem? Hiashi havia mesmo sido assassinado? Mas, por que fariam isso? Teria sido alguém de dentro da empresa? Alguém conhecido? Ou um completo desconhecido? Quantos minutos depois dele ter saido do escritório de seu tio que tudo aconteceu? Se tivesse permanecido por lá, também teria sido morto? O destino mais uma vez o livrou de uma morte ao lado de uma pessoa querida? Essas e muitas outras eram as perguntas que se passavam na cabeça de Neji.

Um tempo depois, haviam chegado até a empresa Hyuuga.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu o momento em que haviam chegado até a Tecnologic Hyuuga's de Tóquio. Sasuke até já tinha estacionado o carro.  
Desceram do automóvel e caminharam até a recepção da empresa. Lá encontraram tês policiais.

-Desculpe. Não podem entrar aqui.-Avisou um dos policias.

-O que?- Conseguiu dizer apenas isso o Hyuuga.

-Como assim não podemos?-Perguntou o Uchiha.

-Temos ordens de não permitir a entrada de ninguém, senhores.-Explicou outro policial.

-Tudo bem... Eu os chamei até aqui. -Disse alguém que vinha de encontro dos policias, Sasuke e Neji. Logo poderão ver quem era o dono daquela voz, Orochimaru.-Deixe-os entrar.-Completou.

-Sim senhor.- Obedeceram os policiais.

Depois de Orochimaru avisar aos policiais que havia chamado os dois rapazes ao local e os policiais liberaram-nos, os três se dirigiram ao escritório onde Hiashi avia sido encontrado morto. O percurso até o escritório foi em total silencio graças ao clima tenso que estava entre os três homens. Estavam no corredor próximo ao local aonde tudo acontecera, quando de repente a secretaria Kin vem correndo na direção dos três homens e pareceu não vê-los, pois esta se chocou contra o jovem Hyuuga. Desesperada e com lágrimas nos olhos, tentou se desculpar.

-Neji-sama, me desculpe... Não vi o senhor! Perdoe-me! -Tentava desculpar-se em meio a soluços.

-Tudo bem, Kin... Não precisa se desculpar. -Disse o Hyuuga. -Está tudo bem com você?-Continuou, preocupado com a secretaria que não parava de chorar a um segundo se quer.

-Hiashi-sama... -Disse como em um sussurro. - Os policiais disseram que ele foi mesmo assassinado! E roubaram o cofre da empresa... Levaram tudo Neji-sama! E ainda o mataram!- Mesmo aos soluços e em meio às lagrimas, Kin conseguiu dizer tudo de uma só vez.

-Roubaram o cofre?-Perguntou incrédulo o jovem Uchiha.

A secretária fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, respondendo assim a pergunta de Sasuke.

-Foi arrombado? Quero dizer, o cofre?-Perguntou com curiosidade, Orochimaru.  
-Não sei... Os policiais não me disseram senhor. - Explicou Kin.

-É melhor perguntarmos a eles... - Opinou Sasuke.

-Sim. -Concordou Orochimaru. -Por que não vão à frente enquanto tento acalmá-la? -disse apontando com um gesto de cabeça, para a secretaria que continuava em prantos.

-Claro... -Concordou o Uchiha.

E assim, Orochimaru ficou para trás tentando acalmar a secretaria e Sasuke e Neji seguiram em frente. Afinal, não poderiam perder mais um minuto se quer, _pois cada minuto estava valendo uma informação preciosa, _era exatamente isso que o Uchiha pensava_._

_  
_Alguns segundos depois e os dois jovens já estavam no local do suposto crime.

A porta do escritório estava aberta e os jovens poderão avistar alguns policiais que tentavam encontrar qualquer tipo de pista que indicasse quem havia matado Hiashi Hyuuga, o mais rico e famoso empresário do mundo.

Neji precisa e queria informações sobre o que havia acontecido com seu tio, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra se quer. Apenas, conseguia imaginar horas a trás quando esteve junto de seu tio em mais uma das suas tão freqüentes reuniões.

Um dos policiais, que havia notado os dois homens parados na porta daquela sala, se direcionou até eles.

-Bom dia senhores. -Cumprimentou... -Sou Ibiki Morino, o responsável pela investigação. -... O Comandante Morino.

-Bom dia. - Sasuke lhe respondeu e logo depois olhou para Neji que parecia tão perdido em pensamentos que não havia notado que o investigador falava com eles. -Soubemos que existem suspeitas de um possível assassinato.

-Sim, senhor Uchiha. Hyuuga Hiashi-san morreu com um disparo que perfurou seu crânio, mandamos o corpo para a perícia. Além de ter acontecido o furto ao cofre da empresa.-Explicou Ibiki.

-Como abriram o cofre?

- Este cofre possui o mais moderno sistema de segurança dos últimos tempos. Só pode ser aberto por um sistema de reconhecimento de voz e de digitais... Além de existir a chave de segurança... Bom, como o cofre não foi arrombado, uma coisa que chamaria muito a atençao dos funcionarios do local, creio que antes de assassinarem o Hyuuga, o forçaram a abrir o cofre.

-Existe algum suspeito?-Finalmente, a voz do Hyuuga mais novo se fez presente no local.

-No momento, não Hyuuga-san... Mas podemos tratar como suspeitos as últimas pessoas que entraram e sairam deste prédio.

-A alguma pista?-Perguntou mais uma vez o Uchiha.

-No momento, estamos trabalhando para encontrar pistas mais concretas, mas sabemos que a chave do cofre está desaparecida.

-Então, se encontrarem quem esta com a chave, saberão quem matou meu tio, certo?

-Hum... Esse alguém apenas se tornará o suspeito numero um do caso.

Ao terminar de dizer isto, Ibiki se depara com uma pessoa um tanto conhecida atrás do Hyuuga e do Uchiha.

-Orochimaru-san.

-Ibiki-san... Descobriram mais alguma pista que leve até o suspeito?- Perguntou Orochimaru.

-Estamos fazendo o possível, senhor.

-Ótimo... Neji?-Orochimaru dirigiu-se ao Hyuuga. -Você está bem? Talvez fosse melhor voltar para seu apartamento até que tenhamos mais noticias...

-Eu concordo Neji... - Sasuke disse ao amigo que parecia não estar se sentido bem naquele local. E isso já era de se esperar, afinal, seu tio havia sido assassinado justamente ali.

-... -Neji apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo concordando assim, com Orochimaru e Sasuke.

-Certo. Eu avisarei Hinata-chan sobre... -Deu uma pequena pausa. -Sobre o acontecimento.

-Não Orochimaru-san... Deixe-me fazer isto... -Pediu Neji.

-Tudo bem então.

Neji ligaria para sua prima assim que chegasse a seu apartamento. Não gostava de dar noticias ruins, mas sabia que precisava fazer aquilo.

Os dois jovens direcionaram se mais uma vez a saída do prédio da empresa Hyuuga. Chegaram a recepção e avistaram a secretaria sentada em uma das poltronas da recepção conversando com um dos policiais, que parecia interrogá-la, pois este estava com um bloco de anotações em suas mãos e parecia anotar tudo que a secretária lhe dizia. Ou pelo menos tentava já que, quando chegaram mais perto, Sasuke e Neji notaram que o policial estava com dificuldades de fazer a caneta escrever.

-Só um segundo senhorita... A caneta está falhando. -Ouviu o policial explicar.

Neji então decidiu ajudá-lo. Aproximou-se do policial e de Kin, a secretária.

-Com licença senhor... Precisa de uma caneta?- Perguntou.

-Ah! Sim, por favor, senhor Hyuuga, se não for incômodo.

Neji então colocou a mão no bolso do seu terno, aonde guardava sua caneta, e a retirou para entregá-la ao policial. Porém, não foi somente a caneta o que saiu de seu bolso.

-I... Isso é... -Disseram surpresos Neji e Sasuke.

-A... Cha... Chave do cofre!?-Completou a secretária.

_Continua...._

**___________________________________________________________**

YO!! n.n

Tudo bem galera?

Bom... Esse foi o segundo capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado! n.n

Ah! A Tenten-chan ainda não apareceu... Mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra ela aparecer no terceiro capitulo, Ok? Obrigada por acompanharem está fic, dessa autora baka... -.-

n.n

**____________________________________________________________________**

_**Respondendo Reviews:**_

**____****Babu-chan****_____**

Olá!!

Que bom que amou a fic! *O*... Fico muito feliz! Pois é... Eu tambem não sou muito chegada ao Sasuke... E você tem razão! ele ficou simpatico!O.O rsrs

É... Eu matei o Hiashi! Sou uma assassina! MUAHAAHAA! (¬¬'' eu já disse que não sou normal?) Bom... Por enquanto, o Sasuke será o melhor amigo do Neji... Mas ele terá um papel importante mais pra frente...

n.n

sayonara...

KkSs....Kelly n.n

**_______****Hamii****______**

YO HAMII-CHAN! n.n

Obrigada pelos comentarios sobre a fic! n.n Obrigada mesmo! E muiiito obrigada por ser minha beta!! n.n

Ah! eu vou pensar em mais perguntas pra te fazer sobre a sua fic, viu? rsrs

Beijos...

KkSs-----Kelly n.n

**_______****Priih . ncesa Mitsashii**________

Oi! n.n

Que bom que você amou o capitulo! Fico feliz por isso! n.n Sim... Você tem razão, ninguem merece o Gai e o fogo da juventude. rsrs Mas eu gosto dele e do Lee... Mesmo eles sendo tão... Tão... _Diferentes_. rsrs Que bom que gostou do nome da empresa Uchiha! n.n... Eu fiz o Sasuke e o Neji serem amigos porque, os dois são parecidos... hãn... Passaram por esperiencias parecidas e etc... n.n Bom... Eu vou tentar fazer a Ten-chan aparecer no proximo capitulo, ok?

Beijos...

KkSs.......Kelly n.n

**­________****Mycah-chan****_______**

Olá!

Que bom que gostou do capitulo, me deixou feliz! n.n Ah... Eu tambem concordo com a releção "melhores amigos" do Sasuke e do Neji, mesmo não sendo uma grande fã do uchiha...E que bom que gostou! n.n Bom, a Ten-chan talvez apareça no proximo capitulo... Eu tambem quero que ela apareça logo, por isso vou fazer o possivel pra colocar ela no capitulo 3... n.n

Beijos....

KkSs----Kelly n.n

**________****Nahimana C.**________

Olá... Que bom que gostou! n.n O.O Ah... você acha mesmo que eu comecei bem? Obrigada! E eu tento fazer sempre um bom trabalho, por isso obrigada! Ah! E me desculpe pelos erros... (Já disse que sou horrivel em ortografia, né?)

Sayonara...

KkSs---Kelly n.n

**___________________________________________________________**

**Obrigada a todos que leram a está fic... Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado! ****__________________________________________________________**

_Por hoje é só... Sayonara Minna! _

**Beijos...**

**KkSs----Kelly**

**Reviews, Onegai! \o/**


	4. Capitulo 3

O Anime Naruto não é meu! Mas sim do Kishimoto-san... Mas se o Anime fosse meu, ele não se chamaria Naruto, mas sim, Neji! n.n Ou Akamaru... Ou Tonton... Ou... Ah, esqueçam... Vamos a fic:

**__________________________________________________________**

**No capitulo anterior...**

_Neji então colocou a mão no bolso do seu terno, aonde guardava sua caneta, e a retirou para entregá-la ao policial. Porém, não foi somente a caneta o que saiu de seu bolso._

_  
-I... Isso é... -Disseram surpresos Neji e Sasuke._

_  
-A... Cha... Chave do cofre!?-Completou a secretária._

**___________________________________________________________**

**Pistas que levam até você**

**Capitulo 3**

**_________________________________________________________**

-Creio que tenha algo a explicar,não é mesmo senhor Hyuuga?! -Disse o polical, que minutos atrás interrogava Kin, olhando para a chave do cofre que havia caido do bolso do jovem Hyuuga e agora se encontrava no chão do local.

-Eu...-Começou Neji. -Nã... -Foi interrompido por alguem que se aproximava do local.

-Neji-san, Sasuke-san... Achei que ja teriam partido. - Disse Orochimaru se aproximando das quatro pessoas que se encontravam ali, na recepção da empresa Hyuuga.

-Orochimaru-san. - O policial dirigiu-se a Orochimaru.-Creio que o senhor Hyuuga tenha algo a nos contar.-Olhou para Neji e continuou. -Algo sobre o roubo do cofre.

-Como? -Perguntou Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama... A chave do cofre estava no bolso de Neji-sama! -Explicou a secretaria.

-O que? -Disse não acreditando. -Como assim no seu bolso Neji? -Perguntou olhando para o Hyuuga.

-Eu... Eu não sei, Orochimaru-san. Ela... A chave... Não sei como veio parar no meu bolso. -Confessou Neji.

-Certo. -O policial dirigiu sua mão ao seu celular e começou a falar com seu comandante.-Ibiki-san... Achamos a chave do cofre...Estava no bolso do terno do senhor Hyuuga. -Deu uma pausa, certamente para ouvir as ordens de seu superior.-Não se preocupe, o levarei imediatamente. -Desligou seu celular e olhou para Neji. -Senhor Hyuuga, preciso que me acompanhe até a delegacia, assim como o resto de vocês.

-Espere... -Sasuke que até o momento estava em silencio, se manifestou.- Sei que é uma pista importante... Mas, Neji precisa avisar aos parentes sobre a morte de Hiashi-san. Não podem esperar algum tempo até começarem as investigações?

-Otima tentativa senhor Uchiha, mas não acha que cairei neste truque, hun?-Disse o policial com um ar de deboche. -Não acha que darei uma brecha para uma possivel fuga de um suspeito, acha?

-Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, senhor. Neji precisa mesmo avisar sua familia e... -Foi interrompido pelo policial.

-Por que o senhor mesmo não avisa a familia, senhor Uchiha? -Direcionou o olhar para Neji. - Me acompanhe.

-... -Neji não se manifestou. Sabia que não estava em uma posição muito a seu favor. Qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ser usado contra ele. Preferiu permanecer calado e seguir até a delegacia, afinal, querendo ou não teria que seguir até lá.

O policial se encaminhava até a saida do predio, com a secretaria o seguindo, e Neji logo atrás.

-Sasuke... -Orochimaru começou.-Avise Hinata-chan, diga-lhe para vir até o Japão. Neji precisara da familia por perto.-Disse ficando de costas para o Uchiha. -E... Assim que acabar de avisa-lá, seria melhor que se encaminhasse a delegacia tembém. Neji precisará que esteja com ele.

-Certo. -Concordou Sasuke.

Orochimaru, então se direcionou a saida do predio da empresa.

Sasuke saiu algum tempo depois da empresa Hyuuga e se dirigiu ao estacionamento da empresa. Precisava ir até o apartamento de Neji. Precisava _avisa-los antes que fosse tarde de mais._

Chegou ao estacionamento e avistou o carro de Neji. Estava com as chaves do carro do amigo, já que ele havia dirigido até a empresa dos Hyuuga. Entrou no carro e deu a partida. Precisava chegar ao apartamento de Neji o mais rapido que pudesse.

Algum tempo depois, o Uchiha já estava na porta do apartamento de Neji. Abriu a porta do mesmo, já que a chave do apartamento estava no chaveiro junto com a do carro, e direcionou-se a agenda que estava acomodada na mesinha de centro da sala. Passou algumas folhas, até que encontrou o que procurava. Pegou seu celular e começou a discar o numero.

-_Tecnologic Hyuuga's. -_ Uma moça ao outro lado da linha, informou.

-Gostaria de falar com Kenji Hyuuga, por favor.

-_Quem gostaria?_

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-_Só um momento Uchiha-sama_.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que Sasuke pode escutar aquela voz tão... _Familiar._

-_Yo! Se não é o Sasukezinho! _-Comprimentou Kenji, primo de segundo grau de Neji, um ano mais velho que Neji fisicamente e dez anos mais novo mentalmente.

-Muito engraçado Kenji.

-_E vejo que o seu humor continua o mesmo!_

-...-Sasuke deu um longo suspiro. -Precisamos conversar, Kenji.

-_Otimo. Podemos marcar um horario, agora estou meio ocupado mais acho que daqui a algumas horas es..._-Sasuke o interrompeu.

-Hiashi-san foi morto.

-_O QUE? _-Gritou Kenji, muito surpreso com a noticia que acabara de ouvir. - _Diga-me que está brincando Uchiha_! -Kenji paricia nervoso.

-Sinto informar meu caro Kenji, mas, Hiashi-san está mesmo morto... Na verdade, a policia local suspeita que tenha sido assassinado.

_-COMO É? _-Começou Kenji.-_COMO ASSIM ASSASSINADO? COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER COM VOCÊ POR PERTO? ACHEI QUE GARANTIR PROTEÇÃO A HIASHI-SAN E NEJI FOSSE PARTE DA SUA MI... -_Mas uma vez Sasuke o interompe.

-Quer parar de gritar! Ficou maluco? Você quase falou sobre... Sobre...Você sabe!

-_Ah...Me desculpe. Eu... É dificil de acreditar que Hiashi-san foi morto, bem de baixo dos nossos narizes! _

-Escuta... Assassinaram Hiashi-san e roubaram o cofre da empresa. E de alguma maneira colocaram a chave no bolso do terno do Neji. E agora ele deve estar na delegacia prestando depoimento.

-_Como é? Além de terem tirado Hiashi-san de cena, ainda deram um geito de tirar Neji também? Que maravilha_!- Deu um suspiro. - _Hinata-chan já sabe do que aconteceu com o pai dela?_

-Ainda não... Irei avisa-la assim que acabar de falar com você. Ligue para Itachi. Diga a ele o que aconteceu .

-_Certo. Ele não vai ficar nada satisfeito..._

-Como se eu não soubesse...Ah! Venha para cá o mais rapido que puder.

-_Mas é claro que irei! Quando colocar as mãos no desgraçado que está tentando destruir minha familia ele vai querer nunca ter nascido! Desligo._

-Maravilha... Ele não poderia somente ter ficado em choque, assim como o Neji? -Reclamou o Uchiha, procurando outro numero na agenda. Assim que o encontrou começou a disca-lo em seu celular.

Kenji sempre fora muito diferente de Neji. E não só em personalidade como também em aparencia. Nunca gostara de seus cabelos compridos, então era um dos poucos Hyuuga's que sempre os mantinha curtos.

Contar a Kenji sobre a morte de Hiashi, havia sido dificil... Mas o que realmente preocupava o Uchiha, era ter que contar a noticia a Hinata Hyuuga. Filha mais velha de Hiashi...

-_Hinata Hyuuga._

_-_Hinata, aqui é o Sasuke.

-_Sasuke-san... Como vai?_

-Bem... Hãm... Preciso te contar algo...

_-Pode dizer Sasuke-san._

-Você está sentada?

-_Por que a pergunta?_

-Bem... É que...

Sasuke saiu do apartamento de Neji e foi até o estacionamento. Iria até a delegacia, saber como estavam indo as investigações, e claro, para dar apoio ao seu melhor amigo. Chegou ao estacionamento e entrou no carro de Neji.

Dirigiu até a delegacia aonde Neji, provavelmente, estava prestando depoimento. Chegou até ela, e entrou no local. Pode avistar Neji sentado proximo a porta de uma sala, que Sasuke suspeitou que fosse a sala do "interrogatorio". Se aproximou do Hyuuga.

-E aí? -Perguntou o Uchiha.

-Estão "colhendo" o depoimento de Kin... Orochimaru-san está acompanhando.

-Hum... E você?-Disse, sentando-se ao lado do Hyuuga.

-Eu o que? -Perguntou o Hyuuga, secamente.

-Está de mau humor?

-A chave daquele maldito cofre estava no meu bolso. Você escutou Sasuke? **Meu **bolso. Agora estão todos achando que eu sou o assassino de Hiashi-san...

- Ei, ei... Todos "virgula"... Eu sei que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas... E ninguém disse que você matou Hiashi-san, você apenas virou o... Como posso dizer... Suspeito numero um dos policiais.

Neji olhou para Sasuke com uma expressão que dizia: "Você não existe", e logo após suspirou profundamente.-Ligou para Hinata?

-É...Liguei. -Afirmou Sasuke olhando um canto qualquer da delegacia.

-E como foi a reação dela? -Perguntou Neji, olhando para o mesmo canto que Sasuke.

-A reação dela... -Disse Sasuke pensativo.

___Flash back on___

-... Hinata... Falar isso pra você é muito dificil pra mim, acredite, mas... Eu tenho que fazer isso.

-_Tudo bem, Sasuke-san... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Bom... Sim... Eu... Eu não quero que isso te deixe mal, mas... Eu vou ser direto. Seu pai está morto.

_-..._

-...

_-..._

-Hinata-chan?

_-..._

-Hinata? Você está bem? -Sabia que ela não estaria bem, afinal acabara de receber uma noticia, um tanto... Chocante. Mas Sasuke não esperava que ela ficasse muda, assim derrepente. -Hinata? Está me ouvindo?

_-..._

Sasuke não obteve resposta. A unica coisa que pode escutar, foi o barulho estridente do celular de Hinata batendo contra o chão... Sasuke tinha razão quando pensou o que aconteceria quando Hinata soubesse sobre a morte do pai... Ela havia desmaiado.

_________Flash back off ________

-Bom... Ela não teve uma reação tão... _chocante_. -Disse o Uchiha. Ele não queria preocupar Neji. Afinal, Hinata estaria bem. Havia ligado para o namorado dela, Naruto, e lhe explicado a situação.

-Serio? Achei que ela desmaiaria quando descobrisse. - Disse Neji mais serio que o normal.

-... -Sasuke não disse nada.

Ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo. Os dois não se incomodavam com silencio, pelo contrario, era uma virtude para eles.

O silencio foi quebrado por um toque de celular. Era o de Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiha. -Atendeu.

-_Sasuke. Sou eu o Kenji._

-Hum. O que aconteceu?

-_Falei com Itachi. Ele, assim como esperavamos, não ficou feliz de saber que o irmãozinho dele falhou._

-Hum...

-_E adivinha? Ele mandou que a leve comigo._

-O que? Você está falando...

-_Exatamente... Dela._

-Otimo.

-_Como assim "otimo"? Não vai ficar bravo? Seu "mano" do coração esta te trocando por... Ela. Pensei que você e ela, não se dessem bem._

-Estou com o Neji na delegacia.

-_Ah... Entendi. Me deixe falar com ele, por favor. _

-Certo. -Sasuke olhou para Neji, que até aquele momento olhava intrigado para o Uchiha. -Neji, é o Kenji. Quer falar com você. -E passou o celular para o Hyuuga.

-Olá Kenji. -Disse Neji.

-_Olá Neji. Sinto muito. Sasuke me contou o que aconteceu, e... Mesmo sabendo que você não matou Hiashi-san, contratei uma advogada._

-Advogada?

-_Sim... Por favor! Não discuta. Eu já acertei tudo com ela. Não se preocupe, não irá se arrepender. Ela é uma otima advogada. vai te imprecionar. -_Contou Kenji.

-Tudo bem. -Disse Neji, contra a sua vontade .-Quando chegaram aqui?

-_Acho que amanhã mesmo estarei ai... Vou no avião particular da empresa. Quero chegar o mais rapido que puder. _

-Certo.

-_Até mais. Não se preocupe, iremos te ajudar. Desligo_.

Neji suspirou. Não queria uma advogada, ele não havia matado Hiashi, por que precisaria de alguém para defendê-lo?

-Ele contratou uma advogada. -Disse para Sasuke.

-Hum... Ele me disse.

Alguém abria a porta da sala de "interrogatorios". Foi assim que Sasuke havia batizado aquela sala.

-Senhor Hyuuga. -Disse um policial, que saiu da sala, olhando o Hyuuga.-Ibiki-san disse para entrar.

-Posso ir com ele? -Perguntou Sasuke, se levantando da onde estava sentado, assim como Neji.

-Não vejo por que não.

Sasuke e Neji, entraram na sala.

-Ele está demorando. -Afirmou o Uchiha.

-Hum... Por que não liga pra ele? - Disse Neji.

-Sabe que se ele estiver no avião, não vai atender.

-Exatamente. Assim, sabemos se ele já está vindo.

-Tudo bem.-Concordou Sasuke. -Vou lá fora. -Disse e se retirou do local.

Neji e Sasuke estavão no aeroporto esperando Kenji chegar dos E.U.A. Já estavam ali a 4 horas, e Sasuke já estava impaciente.

Foi quando Neji avistou alguém, muito familiar.

-Neji! -E parecia que esse alguém familiar, também o avistara, e se aproximava de Neji.

-Olá Kenji. Demorou.

-Pois é. Me desculpe faze-lo esperar.

-Tudo bem.

-Kenji... Vejo que achou seu primo.-Uma jovem moça, morena, de olhos que a cor lembrava chocolate, cabelos castanhos,e um belo sorriso, se aproximou dos dois primos.

-Ah... Neji, está é a sua advogada.

-Muito prazer Neji-san. -Disse a moça, estendendo a mão para o Hyuuga. -Sou Tenten Mitsashi.

-É um prazer conhece-la senhorita Mitsashi. -Disse Neji apertando a mão da morena. Morena que ele havia achado muito atraente.

-Ah, por favor. Me chame somente de Tenten, sim? - Disse soltando sua mão da do Hyuuga.

-Tudo bem, Tenten.

-Obrigada. - Disse com um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

-Neji... Ou seu primo desligado está no avião, ou ele perdeu o celular. -Disse Sasuke se aproximando de Neji, sem notar a presença dos outros dois.

-É bom ver você também Sasukezinho.-Disse Kenji.

-Kenji. Desculpe não havia percebido que estava ai. -Desculpou-se Sasuke.

-Tudo bem... Já me acostumei com seus "elogios", não se preocupe. -Respondeu Kenji, com ironia na voz ao citar a palavra elogios.

-Ora...Ora... Se não é o Uchiha-convencido. -Uma voz feminina se fez presente no local.

-Mitsashi. -Disse o Uchiha com certo rancor na voz, olhando a. -É um prazer reve-lá, Tenten. -Completou, com um tom ironico na voz, estendo a mão para a Mitsashi.

-Sinto não poder dizer o mesmo Uchiha.-Respondeu, ignorando a mão estendida de Sasuke.

_**Continua...**_

**________________________________________________________________**

**Yo Minna!! XD**

Tudo bem com vocês? Demorei um pouco mais postei!! -.-'' (Me desculpem...)

Finalmente, a Tenten apareceu! (ALELUIA!! XD) Tá bom... Tá bom... Ela só apareceu no final... Mas ela apareceu, galera! -.-''' (Desculpa de novo, gente... Mas não dava pra ela aparecer logo no começo... Mas eu disse que faria de tudo pra ela aparecer neste capitulo, e, ela apareceu! -.-''') Ah... Desculpem os erros terriveis... Tô sem beta durante uns tempos. (Acabaram as ferias dela.)

Beijos...

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Babu-chan**

Yo!! Tudo bem? Você está curiosa pra saber como a chave foi parar no bolso do Neji? Pois então... Continue acompanhando a fic... (Se eu te contar aqui e agora... Não vai ter graça... Desculpa... -.-') O.O Ataque cardiaco? NOOOOOO!!!! Você não pode passar mal... Vão pensar que eu sou asssassina! T.T Ai, eu vou pressa, vou mofar na cadeia e não vai ter continuação da fic... T.T (¬¬'''') Você não foi com a cara do tio Oro? Pois fez bem... Cof... Cof... Hum... É melhor eu ir, antes que fale demais... n.n

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, Babu-chan!!

Beijos... KkSs----Kelly n.n

**________________________________________________________**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii **

Yo Pri-chan!! n.n (posso te chamar assim?)

Como vai? Nossa você tem razão... Se eu também recebesse uma noticia assim assim... Acho que teria um ataque cardiaco... Ou desmaiaria e não acordaria durante 8 meses... -.-'' É o Neji foi forte mesmo... XD Ah... No capitulo2 ela não havia aparecido, mas agora, no capitulo 3 a Tenten já deu as caras... XD Nos proximos capitulos ela aparecera bastante... n.n Pois é o Neji vai ser acusado graças a chave que foi parar no bolso dele graças a.... Cof... Cof... Cof... É melhor eu ficar quieta... XD HO! você tambem desconfia do Orochimaru? Pois é... ele é suspeito até demais... Muahaha!! ¬¬'''

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, Pri-chan!!

Beijos---KkSs--Kelly n.n

**__________________________________________________________**

**mycah-chan**

Olá!! Como você está? Que bom que está gostando da historia... Me deixa feliz em saber disso... XD Você tambem desconfia do Orochimaru? Nossa! Sabe que eu também... XD E também desconfia da Kin? Nossa...XD Isso... Fique de olho neles... Fique de olhos bem abertos! rsrs (é serio... fique de olhos bem abertos! n.n). É sim... o Sasuke vai ajudar e muito o Neji... Isso se ele e a Tenten conseguirem se entender uma vez na vida... XD...

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, Mycah-chan!!

beijos---KkSs----Kelly n.n

**___________________________________________________________**

**SunaHikaru**

Suna-chan!! T.T Você por aqui? T.T Obrigada pelos comentarios! Muito obrigada mesmo! n.n Hohoho! Quem será que colocou a chave no bolso dele, né? Sei lá... Pode ter cido qualquer um que esteve com ele o dia inteiro , ou que só o viu uma vez.... Bom... Isso só será revelada mais pra frente... n.n Será que o Neji-lindinho-totoso-kawaii mataria o tio pra herdar tudo?? Será?? (XD) A Tenten apareceu finalemte!! n.n Ela vai ajudar muiiito... n.n O.O Está suspeitando do Sasuke?? Ohoho!! Nossa... Todo muno suspeita do Orochimaru, hãn... Pois fazem bem... n.n Obrigada por todos os elogios... n.n

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, Suna-chan!!

beijos...KkSs---Kelly n.n

**_________________________________________________________**

**Lust Lotu's**

Yo!! AHH! Que bom que gostou da fic... Fico feliz em saber!! Você tem razão... Agora o Neji será um grande suspeito... Mas a Tenten vai ajuda-lo... Pode deixar isso com ela... rsrs TENTEN AO RESGATE! rsrs XD As coisas vão esquenar mesmo... Muahaha!! (¬¬''') XD Obrigada pela review!! n.n

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, Lust Lotu's!!

beijos---KkSs---Kelly n.n

**_________________________________________________________**

**Obrigada por acompanharem esta fic, MINNA!!**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo... E... Reviews por favor!!!**

**Beijos.... KkSs-----Kelly n.n**


	5. Capitulo 4

**O anime Naruto não me pertence, e (eu acho), que todo mundo sabe a quem pertence...**

_Vamos a fic... Espero que gostem do capitulo... n.n'_

**__________________________________________________________________**

**No capitulo anterior....**

_-Ora...Ora... Se não é o Uchiha-convencido. -Uma voz feminina se fez presente no local._

_-Mitsashi. -Disse o Uchiha com certo rancor na voz, olhando a. -É um prazer reve-lá, Tenten. -Completou, com um tom ironico na voz, estendo a mão para a Mitsashi._

_-Sinto não poder dizer o mesmo Uchiha.-Respondeu, ignorando a mão estendida de Sasuke. _

**_______________________________________________________**

**Pistas que levam até você**

**Capitulo 4**

**_______________________________________________________________**

O clima no local não era um dos melhores. Quem prestasse atenção nos dois jovens, que se encaravam, diriam ter visto faiscas saindo dos olhos do Uchiha e da Mitsashi.

-Isso é mau-humor, Tenten? -Perguntou o Uchiha, abaixando a mão que minutos antes havia estendido para "comprimentar" a Mitsashi.

-Não. Eu apenas, não vejo porque deveria tratar alguém como você de uma maneira calorosa. -Respondeu a Mitsashi.

-Mas que maravilha. -Reclamou, quase em um sussuro, Kenji, que assistia aquele reencontro nada amigavel.

-Minha nossa. - Disse Neji que se encontrava ao lado de Kenji.

"É mesmo! Neji!" -Pensou Kenji após lembrar-se que Neji estava ali. Precisava parar aqueles dois antes que Sasuke e Tenten deixassem escapar informações preciosas que, Neji, e pessoas comuns não precisavam saber. Ele então direcionou-se ao lado de Tenten.

-Uau! Olha só a hora! -Disse olhando para seu relogio de pulço. -Como a hora vooa! Não acha que seria melhor começar seu trabalho o mais rapido possivel, Tenten? -Pergutou para a Mitsashi.

-Claro. -Disse Tenten, ainda sem desviar seus olhos dos de Sasuke. -Quanto antes começarmos será melhor. -Completou e finalmente, desviou sua ateção do Uchiha. Não gostava de Sasuke, mas não podia deixar que seus sentimentos estragassem seu trabalho.

-Otimo. Então vamos. -Disse Kenji.

Os quatro sairam do aeroporto e direcionaram-se ao Citroen de Neji. Kenji ajudou Neji a acomodar suas bagagens e as de Tenten no porta-malas e logo em seguida os quatro entraram no carro. O Hyuuga mais novo, deu a partida no automovel.

Alguns minutos, e já se encontravam no predio em que Neji morava, então o Hyuuga estacinou seu carro em sua vaga no estacionamento.

Os quatro dirigiram-se ao apartamento de Neji.

-Muito bem. Sintam-se em suas casas. - Disse Kenji com um sorriso em seus labios.

-Como se você fosse o dono do apartamento... -Comentou Sasuke, sentando-se no sofá.

-Também te adoro Sasukezinho... -Ironizou Kenji, sentado ao lado de Sasuke no sofá.

-Vamos lá então. Por que não me diz algumas coisas sobre ontem, Neji-san? Diga-me como começou seu dia, e como o terminou, sim? - Começou Tenten, que já se encontrava acomodada ao lado de Kenji.

-Certo. -Disse Neji, sentando-se.

Estava na hora da advogada Tenten Mitsashi começar o seu trabalho.

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que chegaram ao apartamento do Hyuuga.

-Vamos ver... Você começou seu dia como de costume, acordou cedo, foi até a empresa da familia para mais uma reunião com o tio Hiashi. Depois, seguiu até a cafetaria Crystal Café, para tomar seu café da manhã, certo? -Dizia Kenji.

-É tão obvio... O que mais ele faria em uma cafetaria Kenji? -Perguntou Sasuke.

Kenji suspirou. -Eu estou tentando reunir as pi... -Foi interrompido por um "cutucão" discreto da Mitsashi. -Os fatos. Estou tentando reunir os fatos. Bom, continuando... -Levantou-se do sofá. - Depois de tomar seu café, você foi até a empresa Uchiha, para se encontrar com Sasuke. Os dois vinheram até aqui, no apartamento porque você, Neji, precisava guardar alguns papeis... Algum tempo depois, você recebeu uma ligação e era o socio do tio Hiashi, Orochimaru. Ele te deu a noticia de que Hiashi-san estava morto e pediu que você fosse até a empresa. Você e Sasuke foram até a Tecnologic Hyuuga's e encontraram Orochimaru-san lá. Você e Sasuke foram até o escritorio de Hiashi-san, e conversaram com Ibiki que está trabalhando no caso... -Disse Kenji, andando de um lado para outro. -Depois Orochimaru-san chegou e...-Foi interrompido pela advogada.

-Mas... Neji-san, aonde Orochimaru estava? Quero dizer, o senhor disse que dirigiu-se ao escritorio de seu tio com o Uchiha...Mas e o tal Orochimaru? -Perguntou Tenten.

-Orochimaru-san havia ficado para trás tentando acalmar a secretaria... -Disse Neji.

- A secretaria? -Perguntou mais uma vez a Mitsashi.

-Sim. Quando estavamos no corredor que ia em direção do escritorio de Hiashi-san, Kin, a secretaria, veio em nossa direção. Ela chorava muito e não havia me visto, já que se chocou contra mim. Orochimaru-san, então disse-nos para irmos em frente enquanto ele tentava acalmar a Kin. -Explicou, Neji.

-Entendo...

-Tenten, meu bem... Você já acabou? -Perguntou Kenji.

-Acho que sim...

-Otimo... Preciso reunir os fatos... Eu sempre penso melhor reunindo os fatos... Você me entende, não?

-Vai lá então Sherlock . -Disse a Mitsashi dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

-Obrigado por ser tão compreensiva. Bom, aonde estava... Ah, sim. Então Orochima...- Mais uma vez, Kenji fora enterrompido, mas desta vez por um celular.

-Tenten Mitsashi. - Tenten atendeu seu celular.

-_Tenten, sou eu._

-Hã...Olá priminho. Tudo bem?

-_Priminho? Entendi... Muito bem, seja lá quem for que esteja com você, dê um __geito__ de se livrar dele. Tenho algumas informações para a missão de vocês. Dirijam-se ao 25° DP. Lá encontraram um de meus agentes que estão infiltrados na policia local. Esse agente lhes dara as informações necessarias. Entendido?_

-Certo... Eu compro sim. Pode deixar, eu entendi direitinho.

-_Otimo. Desligo._

-Tchauzinho... -Tenten então desligou seu celular. -Crianças...-Balançou a cabeça negativamente - Ele quer que compre um boné do anime preferido dele... Vê se pode. Que horas são Kenji?

-17 horas e 30 minutos. -Informou olhando para seu relogio de pulço.

-Acho que devemos deixar Neji-san descançar. -Comentou Tenten. -Além do mais, preciso que me leve ao Shopping, Kenji. -Piscou com o olho esquerdo para Kenji.

-Ah... Mas agente vai ter que ir de taxi, tudo bem pra você? -Perguntou o Hyuuga mais velho.

-Por que não vão no meu carro? -Ofereceu, Neji.

-Ah, não queremos incomodar... -Disse Tenten.

-Mas, Ten-chan! É muito melhor do que ir de taxi!

Tenten chegou bem perto de Kenji, para que só ele a pudesse escutar.-Kenji, você esqueceu? Você deixou a mala que estava com nossas carteiras de motorista cairem na piscina da casa da Ino!

-Ah é verdade... Tinha me esquecido disso... Mas o Neji pode nos dar uma carona, não é?

-Se quiserem, não me incomodo de levá-los até o shopping. -Ofereceu o Hyuuga mais novo.

-Ah, se não for te inco...

-Não precisa, Neji. Eu os levo. -Disse Sasuke.

-Tudo bem. -Concordou Neji.

-Então, até amanhã, Neji-san. -Despediu-se a Mitsashi com um belo sorriso nos labios.

-Até amanhã. -Despediu-se o Hyuuga.

-Amanhã trago seu carro, Neji. -Explicou o Uchiha pegando as chaves do carro.

-Ok.

Sasuke, Kenji e Tenten, sairam do apartamento do Hyuuga e dirigiram-se ao estacionamento. Chegaram ao estacionamento e entraram no automovel do Hyuuga.

-O que ele te disse Tenten? -Perguntou Sasuke dando a partida no carro.

-Que coisa feia Sasuke! Querendo saber o que o primo dela disse! -Comentou, Kenji, com um olhar reprovador para o Uchiha.

-Qual é Kenji? -Disse, Tenten, suspirando em seguida. -Ele disse que tem um agente infiltrado na policia local que conseguiu algumas informações que pelo visto seram uteis para a nossa missão, Sasuke-arrogante-convencido-Uchiha. -Contou a Sasuke com um tom de aborrecimento na voz, já que, teria que trabalhar com a pessoa que se tornou a numero um da sua lista negra.

-E será que a senhorita está com vontade de me dizer aonde encontraremos este agente, Tenten-mau-humorada-Mitsashi? -Perguntou o Uchiha com um tom ironico na voz.

-Sinceramete, eu não quero, mas infelizmente, querendo ou não tenho que trabalhar com você Uchiha-convencido. -Disse Tenten no mesmo tom ironico de Sasuke.

-Então porque não diz logo Mitsashi-mau-humorada?

-Gente! Gente! O que é isso? Será que não dá pra pelo menos fingirem que se dão bem?

-Isso é impossivel, Kenji. -Afirmou a Mitsashi.

-Tenho que concordar com essa mau-humorada...-Disse o Uchiha com um sorrisinho ironico nos labios.

-Mas, pessoal! Vocês não podem ficar agindo assim. Quero dizer, tudo bem quando só estivermos nós três, mas na presença do Neji não. Tenho certeza que ele vai perguntar porque vocês dois se odeiam tanto, e sabem o que eu vou dizer? Vou dizer que vocês já foram namorados, se amavam, e etc., mas se separaram e agora se odeiam! - Disse o Hyuuga, muito decidido.

-O que? - Pergutaram os outros dois, juntos.

-Isso mesmo que ouviram. Ou vocês preferem que eu diga "Ah, sabe o que é Neji? É que somos agentes secretos de uma organização mundial, e a Tenten e o Sasuke são os melhores agentes da nossa organização, só que os dois não conseguem trabalhar muito bem juntos... Eles pensam diferente, ai os dois se odeiam! Não é engraçado?" Aí, aidivinhem o que vem em seguida? Toda a nossa missão vai por agua abaixo, e o chefe vai ficar muito zangado com vocês dois. O que me dizem?- Terminou Kenji.

-...

-...

- E aí, galera? O que me dizem?

-Tudo bem... Acho que posso aguentar essa mau-humorada durante a missão.-Disse o Uchiha.

-Tá Kenji... Você venceu. -Concordou Tenten.

-Maravilha! E é claro que eu venci! Jogo sujo, é o meu segundo nome, princesa.-Disse o Hyuuga com um sorrisinho sapeca nos labios.

-Não me chame de princesa.

-Como quiser, boneca.

-E nem de boneca.

-Você manda, Ten-chan.

-Então, Tenten? Aonde devemos encontrar o "agente-infiltrado"? -Perguntou Sasuke.

- Ele disse que era pra irmos até o 25° DP.-Respondeu a Mitsashi.

-O 25°?

-Sim.

-Mas esse DP não existe mais. Foi destruido a 2 anos atrás, em um encendio.

-Que maravilha... Nossa chefezinho-senhor-perfeição, se esqueceu desse detalhe...-Comentou Kenji. -O que fazemos agora?

- Bom, acho melhor irmos até lá, só para garantir... Costruiram um parque no local. Talvez encontremos o agente por lá. - Disse o Uchiha.

-Certo. Concordaram os outros dois.

Os três dirigiram-se até o parque, para tentar encontrar o agente que possuia as informações para a missão.

Um tempo depois,chegaram ao suposto local indicado. O pequeno parque estava deserto. Não havia ninguém pela redondesa.

-Cara... Não acredito que o senhor-perfeição nos deu as cordenadas erradas... -Disse Kenji.

-Tem certeza que ele disse 25º DP, Tenten? -Perguntou o Uchiha.

-Absoluta, Uchiha.

Derrepente, os três escutaram um ruído que vinha de trás de algumas árvores que estavam no local.

-O que foi isso? -Perguntou Kenji.

-Acho que foi um galho. - Respondeu Tenten.

-É melhor ficarmos em alerta. -Sugeriu o Uchiha.

-Sim.

-Certo.

-Agentes: Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten Mitsashi e Kenji Hyuuga, correto? -Uma voz feminina, que aparentemente vinha de trás das árvores, se fez presente no local.

-Talvez... Quem é você? -Disse o Hyuuga.

Então, a proprietaria da voz, finalmente se revelou, saindo de trás das árvores.

-Sou a agente Temari.

-Está atrasada senhorita Temari. -Afirmou o Hyuuga.

-Me desculpem. Um pequeno imprevisto, só isso. -Explicou-se.

-Não tem problema. O importante é que você chegou. -Disse Tenten.

-Quais são nossas informações? -Perguntou o Uchiha.

-Sempre direto... Realmente é irmão dele. -Disse Temari. -As informações de vocês estão aqui. -Mostrou-lhes um envelope amarelo. - Se precisarem de mais alguma informação, entrem em contato comigo. -Entregou o envelope para a Mitsashi. - Tenham uma boa missão. Qualquer coisa, se precisarem de uma forcinha, é só avisar.

-Obrigada. -Agradeceu a Mitsashi.

-Disponha. -Disse a agente Temari. - Até mais. -E retirou-se do local em seguida.

-Ela é rapida. -Comentou Kenji.

-Sim, ela é... É melhor sermos também. Vamos, temos muito trabalho pela frente. -Disse Tenten.

-Vamos.

Os três então, entraram no carro e retiraram-se do local.

- Acabou a moleza... A partir de agora é 100% do nosso tempo focado na missão. - Comentou a Mitsashi.

-Certo. Vamos para o meu apartamento. Lá começaremos a investigação.

-Tá galera... Mas... -Começou Kenji.

-Mas...?

-Sasuke, antes de começar com "minha-vida-se-resume-na-minha-missão", podemos parar em algum lugar para comer alguma coisa? Eu estou morrendo de fome...

-Grande novidade, Kenji. Você vive com fome. -Disse Tenten.

-Não exagera, Ten-chan...

- Como se eu estivesse exagerando...

-...

-Tudo bem, Kenji. Podemos parar em algum lu...-Dizia Sasuke, antes de ser interrompido pelo celular que tocava. Atendeu o celular. -Sasuke Uchiha.

-_Oi Sasuke-kun... É a Sakura. _

- Olá meu amor.

- _Você está com o Neji?_

-Ah... Não, eu estou resolvendo um pequeno probleminha. Não vou demorar. Passo na sua casa quando resolver aqui, certo?

-_Claro. Estou ansiosa pra saber qual aliança você comprou, amorzinho. Beijinhos... _

-Ah... Hã... Tchau...

-_Até daqui a pouco._

-Até...-Desligou o celular em seguida. -Droga! -Disse Sasuke colocando uma das mãos na testa. - Sasuke, como você pode?

-O que? O que você fez? -Perguntou Kenji, muito curioso com a reação do Uchiha.

- Eu...-Soltou um suspiro desanimado. -Eu esqueci de comprar a aliança da minha noiva...

-Nossa... Que mulher de sorte ela é, hein? -Zombou Kenji.

-Muito engraçado Kenji... Muito bem, terei que passar no shopping para comprar a aliança...

-Hum... Essa eu quero ver...

-É melhor ser rapido, Uchiha. Não queremos nos atrasar na missão...

-Concordo Ten-chan... Conheço um certo "Uchiha-não-se-atrasem-ou-eu-corto-a-cabeça-de-vocês" que não ficaria nada feliz com a nossa demora...

-Eu só vou comprar uma aliança e não o Shopping todo. É claro que serei rapido.

- É bom mesmo, Sasukezinho...

-Para de me chamar de Sasukezinho, Kenji. -Disse Sasuke, ficando emburrado.

-Por que Sasukezinho?

-Kenji, você é simplesmente inacreditavel... -Comentou Tenten.

-Eu sei gata... Eu sei.

-Não me chame de gata.

-Certo capitã!

Kenji simplismente era imprevisivel. Pensava Tenten. Muitas vezes ele era um grande idiota, mas sempre tinha uma bela carta na manga. E como ele mesmo dizia, "Jogo sujo" era seu segundo nome.

Passou-se algum tempo e os três chegaram ao Megas Shopping, um dos maiores de todo o Japão.

-Chegamos.

-Jura Kenji? Sabe que se você não avisasse nós nunca descobririamos? -Ironizou Sasuke estacionando o carro.

- Está bem. Vamos logo, não temos o dia todo. - Disse a Mitsashi se retirando do carro.

-É com certeza, Tenten-chan. Afinal não é dia, já está de noite. -Comentou o Hyuuga saindo de dentro do carro.

-Qual é Kenji? Pelo amor de Deus!

-O que eu fiz, Ten-chan?

-Esquece. Anda Sasuke. Vamos logo.

-Estou indo estrassada. -Disse saindo do carro.

-Quem você está chamando de estressada, Uchiha-convencido?

-Ei, ei, vocês dois. O que combinamos? Nada de briguinhas infantis.

- Está bem. -Concordaram Tenten e Sasuke.

-Otimo. Vamos lá.

Os três, entraram no Shopping e dirigiram-se a grande joalheria Diaman Yume. Sasuke então, começou a sua busca por uma aliança que combinasse e agradace a sua tão amada Sakura.

-Já achou alguma que tenha gostado, Sasuke?-Perguntou Kenji.

-Não... Ainda não.

-Otimo... Kenji ajuda ele. -Ordenou a Mitsashi.

-Por que eu?

-Porque eu não gosto dele, então não vou ajudá-lo.

-Nossa Ten-chan... Mas você é mulher, e... Bom, você vai escolher uma muito mais rapido, aí agente vai poder começar a investigação mais rapido, e vai acabar mais rapido, e o "senhor-perfeição" não vai ficar bravo, e não vamos ser despedidos... E tamb...

-Tá, já entendi! Pode parar de falar... Mas que coisa. -Tenten dirigiu-se para o lado de Sasuke e começou a olhar as alianças. Talvez Kenji tivesse razão, ela era uma mulher, então com certeza escolheria uma aliança muito mais rapido do que o idiota do Uchiha. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza... Havia caido no joguinho do Hyuuga. -Essa é legal. -Disse apontando para uma aliança dourada com alguns detalhes em um tom verde muito bonito.

-Nossa...-Sasuke havia ficado encantado com aquela aliança, como não a havia visto antes? Os detalhes em verde combinavam com os olhos de Sakura, foi o que ele notou. -É essa.

-Que bom que te ajudei, Uchiha. Não se acostuma.-Disse a Mitsashi se afastando de Sasuke.

-Obrigado, estressadinha.-Comentou ironicamente o Uchiha.

-Convencido...

Sasuke finalmente havia comprado a aliança de sua amada e neste momento dirigia-se a casa da mesma.

-Seja rapido Uchiha. Já perdemos muito tempo. -Disse Tenten.

-Ok.

-Espero que a Sakura goste da aliança... Ten-chan você realmente tem um otimo gosto. Vou deixá-la comprar minhas roupas agora.-Comentou o Hyuuga.

-Não sou sua estilista Kenji.

-Mas deveria ser.

Tenten suspirou. -Ninguém merece...

-Chegamos... Vou ser rapido, prometo.

-É bom mesmo.

Sasuke saiu do carro, deixando Kenji e Tenten o aguardando.

-Ten-chan?

-Hum?

-Acha que quem matou meu tio, pode querer matar o Neji?

-Talvez... É ele quem ficará no comando da sede da empresa aqui no Japão, não é?

-Sim...

-Devemos ficar em alerta total...

-Certo.

Ficaram em silencio durante alguns minutos.

-Espero que o Sasuke não demore...-Comentou o Hyuuuga.

-Se ele demorar você irá buscá-lo.

-E por que eu?

-Ora, como assim por que? O que você acha que a noiva dele pensaria se uma garota, chegasse na casa dela atrás do noivo querido dela?

-Mas...

-Mas nada e ponto final.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ten-chan... Iria te incomodar se eu ligasse o radio? Ou colocasse um CD?

-Não.

-...

-...

-...

-E aí?

-E aí o que?

-Não vai ligar?

-Ligar o que?

-Kenji, você faz isso de proposito ou é natural?

-Isso o que?

-Quer saber esquece.-"Cara, como ele pode ser tão... Tão... Ah..."pensou a Mitsashi, olhando para a rua pelo vidro do carro.

Ficaram em silencio o resto dos minutos que esperaram pelo Uchiha.

-Olha lá Ten-chan... O Sasuke está vindo.

-Aleluia... Já ia te mandar ir buscá-lo.

-...

-Voltei. -Disse o Uchiha entrando no automóvel.

-Agente já notou...-Comentou Tenten.

-E aí? Ela gostou Sasuke? Da aliança? -Perguntou curioso o Hyuuga.

-Sim ela gostou.

-Viu Tenten? Você realmente tem um otimo gosto pra essas coisas...

-Maravilha... Agora vamos, sim? Precisamos começar logo o nosso trabalho.

-Ok... Não queremos que o Itachi fique bravo com agente. -Disse o Hyuuga

-É... Vamos.

Seguiram até o apartamento do Uchiha. Precisavam começar e logo com a investigação.

Algum tempo depois e já estavam no apartamento de Sasuke.

-Muito bem, está na hora de descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que matou Hiashi-san. -Disse o Hyuuga.

-Adoro essa parte do trabalho... A investigação. -Comentou Sasuke.

-Que comece a diverssão... -Disse a Mitsashi.

_**Continua...**_

**________________________________________________________________**

**Yo Minna!! n.n Como vocês estão?**

Aí gente... Desculpa a demora pra postar o capitulo... Eu queria ter postado sexta feira da semana passada, mas eu estava sofrendo de "falta-de-criatividade-e-inspiração-aguda" -.- Não consegui escrever nem uma frase da fic na semana passada... Minha criatividade e minha inspiração só voltaram terça-feira dessa semana... Mas ainda assim, estavam muiiiiiito fracas e eu só consegui terminar a fic hoje... Bom, acho que de agora em diante vai demorar muito mais pra mim postar os capitulos... Infelizmente, minhas ferias acabaram!! T.T Segunda-feira eu volto pra escola, para os colegas, para os professores e para os trabalhos... T.T... Então, fica o aviso: Se eu demorar muiiiiiiiiito pra postar, não pensem que eu abandonei a fic (se eu a abandonar, aviso antes XD), mas estou demorando porque não estou tendo muito tempo pra escrever, Ok?

Adoro todos vocês...

Beijos....KkSs----Kelly n.n

Ps.: Desculpe os erros ortograficos... Já disse que estou sem beta durante algum tempinho? (saudades Hamii-chan! T.T)

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Respondendo reviews:**

______**KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs KkSsKkSs________**

**Babu-chan**

Yo!! n.n

Que bom que você riu na parte que a Hinata desmaiou... (Era essa a intenção...XD) OMG!! Você suspeita do Kenji? Será que esse capitulo mudou sua opinião, ou você ainda suspeita do Kenji? Hum... XD É!! A Tenten vai salvar nosso Hyuuga Lindo e kawaii!! HUHUHU!! n.n Ah, tudo bem... Eu tambem sempre estou curiosa!! Acho que isso é normal! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...

Beijos.... KkSs-----Kelly n.n

______**KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs________**

**mycah-chan**

Yo! n.n

Você gostou do Kenji? Aí que bom... Eu tambem gosto muito dele... n.n Acha que ele vai dar o que falar? Hum... Interessante! =0 Está curiosa, My-chan? n.n Não acredito que estou consiguindo deixar as pessoas curiosas!! T.T Se isso for um sonh, não me acordem! XD Que bom que está achando interessante a historia... n.n É a Ten-chan apareceu!! n.n Achei que nunca conseguiria faze-la aparecer... n.n O relacionamento deles vai aparecer BEM mais pra frente... Primeiro serão amigos e... É mehlro antes que fale demais (Mais coisas do que eu já disse... XD).

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...

Beijos.... KkSs-----Kelly n.n

______**KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs________**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii**

Yo! n.n

O.O OMG! Você tambem suspeita do Kenji? Tá... Então, vou fazer a mesma pergunta que fiz para a Babu-chan: Será que esse capitulo mudou sua opinião, ou você ainda suspeita do Kenji? Hum... XD T.T Desculpe por ter feito a Ten-chan aparecer pouco... Mas nesse capitulo, ela apareceu bastante, hein? n.n T.T Tem razão!! É muito mal o Neji ser acusado desse geito, mas é tudo pelo bem da fic... -.- Você tambem riu quando a Hina-chan desmaiou? Que bom! Era essa a intenção... -.- É sim, a Hinata e o Naruto juntos!! n.n É, o Sasuke e a Tenten se odeiam... Vou o por que deles se odiarem mais pra frente na fic... Aí, que bom que acha que está legal a fic! n.n Me deixa feliz em saber!! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...

Beijos.... KkSs-----Kelly n.n

______**KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs________**

**Lust Lotu's**

Yo! n.n

É claro que sim!! A Tenten já chega arrasando o coração do Hyuuga-lindão-kawaii!! n.n O.O MINHA NOSSA! Você acha? Acha mesmo que o Orochimaru e a Kin mataram o Hiashi?? OMG!! Adoro ver as suspeitas de vocês... n.n Que bom que está gostando da fic!! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...

Beijos.... KkSs-----Kelly n.n

______**KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs________**

**Até o proximo capitulo Minna!!**

**Reviews? n.n**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**O anime Naruto não me pertence, mas pertence ao Kishimoto-san. **_

**______________________________________________________**

**No capitulo anterior...**

_Algum tempo depois e já estavam no apartamento de Sasuke. _

_-Muito bem, está na hora de descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que matou Hiashi-san. -Disse o Hyuuga._

_-Adoro essa parte do trabalho... A investigação. -Comentou Sasuke._

_-Que comece a diversão... -Disse a Mitsashi._

**______________________________________________________**

**Pistas que levam até você**

**Capitulo 5**

**__________________________________________________________**

-Nossa... À hora realmente voa. -Comentou Kenji, após dar uma rápida olhada em seu relógio de pulso. -Vou buscar mais café.

-Traga uma xícara para mim, por favor. -Pediu a Mitsashi.

-Certo. -Concordou. - Também quer Sasuke?

-Sim.

-Ok, já volto. -Disse se retirando do local seguindo até a cozinha do apartamento do Uchiha.

Realmente, como Kenji havia mencionado, a hora passara muito depressa. Os três haviam passado a noite inteira acordados analisando as informações obtidas pela a agente Temari.

Dentro do envelope, que Temari os entregara, estavam cópias dos vídeos das câmeras de segurança do prédio da empresa, fichas com informações de pessoas que possuíam algum envolvimento profissional, ou não, com os Hyuga's, além de informações das contas bancárias, informações dos principais clientes e principais concorrentes.

Ainda não haviam conseguido analisar as imagens das câmeras de segurança por falta de tempo.

"Isso é realmente estranho... Isso é tudo que se sabe sobre este tal Orochimaru?"-Pensou Tenten, que se mantinha ocupada analisando as fichas que continham informações de pessoas que possuíam envolvimento com os Hyuga's.

-Aqui está. -Disse Kenji, trazendo o café, voltando a sala aonde Sasuke e Tenten continuavam a trabalhar.

-Obrigada. -Agradeceu a Mitsashi assim que Kenji colocou as xícaras em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

-Não foi nada. -Disse, sorrindo. - Sasuke? Não está se esquecendo de algo?

-Obrigado. -Disse o Uchiha revirando os olhos.

-Muito bem Sasukezinho.

O Uchiha Suspirou, tomando um gole de seu café logo em seguida.

-Kenji... Há quanto tempo Orochimaru é sócio de sua família? -Perguntou Tenten, experimentando seu café.

-Bom, a uns oito, nove anos...

-Há quanto tempo, ele e Hiashi-san se conheciam?

-Há muito tempo. Os dois estudaram juntos, eram vizinhos, enfim eram amigos.

-Ele sempre viaja para outros países?

-Ah... Ele viaja bastante para resolver os problemas da empresa.

-Orochimaru viajou há algumas semanas atrás para a China. -Comentou Sasuke. -Pelo que Neji me disse, ele decidiu viajar até lá para resolver alguns problemas com os importadores Chineses.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Não sei. Não obtive muitos detalhes.

-Kenji?

-Não sabia sobre isto... Até agora. Mas por que toda esta curiosidade Tenten?

-Bom, a ficha dele não possui muita informação. Só diz que ele é sócio da família Hyuga, viaja frequentemente, e têm livre acesso as contas bancárias da empresa. Só isso.

-Isso é estranho... Normalmente estas fichas possuem até mesmo informações nada necessárias, como a marca preferida da pessoa...

-Não queremos saber a marca preferida dele, mas realmente esta ficha está muito vazia. -Comentou Sasuke. –Vou falar com Temari está tarde. Digo a ela para conseguir mais informações sobre ele.

-Ok. Diga a ela que precisamos de informações sobre todos os policiais envolvidos no caso. -Disse Tenten.

-Certo.

Neste momento, o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

_-Sasuke, preciso que me faça um favor._

-Pode falar Neji.

_-Preciso que vá buscar a Hinata no aeroporto esta tarde. Ela me ligou ontem à noite, disse que estava vindo para cá e que chegaria uma hora da tarde mais ou menos. Mas não poderei buscá-la. Tenho que ir até a delegacia... Mais um interrogatório._

-Ok. Irei buscá-la. Que horas você terá que ir para o interrogatório?

_-Às onze da manhã._

-Tudo bem.

_-Obrigado. Até mais._

-Até.

-Interrogatório?

-Sim, Kenji. Às onze horas. E eu terei que buscar a Hinata no aeroporto. Não poderei mais me encontrar com a Temari.

- Eu também não poderei ir já que sou a advogada do Neji, então preciso ir com ele para o interrogatório. Então vai você Kenji.

-Sem problemas. - Disse Kenji, tomando o ultimo gole de seu café.

Nas ultimas três horas daquele dia, Kenji, Tenten e Sasuke se concentraram na analise dos documentos das contas bancarias e dos principais concorrentes da empresa Hyuga.

Mais uma vez à hora passou muito rápido e quando se deram conta já estava quase na hora do interrogatório de Neji.

-São quase onze horas Ten-chan. -Avisou o Hyuga.

-Ok. Escutem, vamos deixar as imagens das câmeras de segurança para quando voltarmos, certo?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem. -Disse Sasuke, se levantando da poltrona em que estava sentado. –Kenji, vou levar a Tenten até o apartamento do Neji. Depois vou até a oficina para ver como anda o trabalho em meu carro. Vê se não esquece a hora combinada de se encontrar com a Temari.

-Claro que não vou me esquecer! Acha que eu me esqueceria da hora do meu encontro com a Tema?

-"Encontro"? "Tema"? Não sabia que vocês estavam tão íntimos assim! –Comentou Tenten, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa.

-Ah, pois é! Te surpreendi, hein?

-Não se preocupe, Kenji. Tenho certeza que também irá surpreender a Temari quando ela descobrir que você já está a chamando de "Tema". Sabe, uma vez Itachi-san disse que a ultima pessoa que chamou a agente Temari de Tema "caiu" "acidentalmente" do 8º andar do 21º DP...

-Também escutei algo sobre este "acidente". Disseram-me que o pobre homem atravessou a janela do DP após o nariz ter sido quebrado... –Comentou o Uchiha.

-Er... Bom... Ninguém precisa saber que eu chamei a Temari de Tema, não é? Isso não precisa sair deste apartamento, certo?

-Talvez...

-Depende...

-Tenten, Sasuke! Por favor!

A Mitsashi riu. –Vamos logo Uchiha. Antes que ele comece a chorar.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno e em seguida abriu a porta do apartamento.

O caminho até o apartamento de Neji foi em total silêncio, já que Tenten e Sasuke não trocaram uma palavra se quer.

-Chegamos. -Avisou o Uchiha enquanto dirigia até o estacionamento do prédio.

Depois de estacionar o carro, os dois saíram do mesmo e dirigiram-se até o apartamento de Neji. Alguns minutos depois já estavam em frente ao apartamento do Hyuga. Alguns segundos antes do Uchiha tocar a campainha, Neji abriu a porta do apartamento.

-Bom dia Neji. –Cumprimentou Sasuke, ao ver o amigo.

-Olá Sasuke. –Cumprimentou o Hyuga. –Senhorita Mitsashi. - Disse ao ver Tenten ao lado do Uchiha.

-Bom dia Neji-san! –Disse, animada, ao Hyuga.

-Bom dia.

-Chegamos a tempo... Se tivéssemos demorado mais alguns segundos não teríamos te encontrado em casa. -Comentou Sasuke. – Só vim até aqui para trazê-la – Apontou para Tenten. –Para lhe fazer "companhia" no interrogatório e para lhe devolver seu carro. –Disse, retirando a chave do carro de seu bolso e a entregou ao Hyuga que, fechava a porta do apartamento.

-Obrigado, Sasuke. –Agradeceu o Hyuga.

-Não foi nada.

-É melhor irmos agora, ou irá chegar atrasado no departamento de policia, Neji-san.

-Certo.

-Até mais tarde. -Se despediu o Uchiha, e seguiu até a portaria do prédio. Antes de buscar Hinata, iria passar na oficina para saber como andava a revisão de seu automóvel.

Tenten e Neji seguiram até a garagem do prédio. Chegando lá, entraram no Citroen C3 Picasso do Hyuga e dirigiram-se até o departamento de policia. Os momentos que possuísse a oportunidade de estar próxima a um dos suspeitos do caso, pensou Tenten, não passariam em vão. Ela sabia que precisava da confiança do Hyuga, pois assim conseguiria informações que pudessem ajudar e muito na investigação.

Como passaria muito tempo ao lado do Hyuga, sendo sua advogada, teria muitas chances para ganhar a confiança de Neji. Kenji havia lhe dito que poucos eram aqueles que conseguiam realizar e manter laços com o Hyuga. Mas ela não tinha a intenção de possuir laços com ele. Estava ali a trabalho e _laços_ era uma das palavras que não constava em seu dicionário de trabalho. Sua intenção era apenas criar uma breve _aproximação_ entre os dois. Assim, poderia garantir informações importantes para que ela, juntamente com Kenji e Sasuke, resolvesse o "Caso Hyuga", como havia sido batizado pelos três, e não correria o risco de que algo a mais do que um envolvimento profissional acontecesse entre os dois. Afinal, se isso acontecesse, estaria quebrando as _regras._

-Neji-san?

-Sim?

-Irão interrogar alguém mais, além do senhor? –Perguntou a ele.

-Pelo que me parece, Orochimaru-san e Kin também serão interrogados. –Respondeu.

-Hum...

"Orochimaru estará lá..." Pensou ela, dando um pequeno sorriso em seguida. Teria uma chance de conseguir informações adicionais sobre o tal Orochimaru, enfim.

-A propósito senhorita Mitsashi, não precisa me chamar de senhor, e nem mesmo usar o sufixo _san._

Tenten riu. –Ah claro. Paro de chamá-lo de _senhor_ e usar o sufixo _san_, quando o **senhor**, Neji-**san**, parar de me chamar de _senhorita Mitsashi_, como eu havia pedido quando nos conhecemos. –Disse, em um tom de brincadeira, sorrindo.

Ele apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Aquela mulher era mesmo encantadora, pensou.

Algum tempo se passou até o carro do Hyuga estacionar em frente ao departamento de policia. Neji e Tenten deixaram o carro e encaminharam-se até o interior do DP. Assim que entraram, um policial os encaminhou a uma sala, que com certeza, era o local do interrogatório. Adentraram a sala.

"Chegou à hora" - Pensou o Hyuga.

_**Continua...**_

_**______________________________________________________________**_

Yo Minna!! n.n

DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! DESCULPAAAAAAA!!

Desculpa pela demora gente... Como eu avisei antes, a escola ia atrapalhar um pouco e atrapalhou mesmo! Além da minha criatividade ter fugido de novo! ¬¬'' Aff

Mas ela voltou... Eu escrevi o capitulo, e já sei o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos... Só falta escrever. n.n

Bom, esse capítulo ficou meio sem graça, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor... n.n

Chega de enrolarão...

Vamos às reviews!

**Babu-chan**

Yo!! n.n

Ah!! Sim, sim! A Tenten e o Sasuke se odeiam... E tem um motivinho pra isso... XD

Assim... A historia de agentes secretos você vai entender mais para frente... (está mais perto do que você imagina) XD

É verdade... tadinho do Neji... Mas, como dizem "tudo pelo bem da fic..."

Pois é! A Tema é muito ágil... Estou preparando uma ***** pra ela... (É surpresa!)

O Sasuke esqueceu sim de comprar a aliança... (Isso foi maldade minha... mas tudo pelo bem da fic, não é? *Apanha*)

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo!!

Até mais!! n.n

**Mifs**

Yo!! n.n

Que bom que está gostando da fic!! XD fico muito feliz, de verdade, em saber isso! n.n

Fico mais feliz ainda por você adorar NejiTen! XD

Pois é! O Sasuke, Kenji e a Tenten são sim agentes secretos!! Logo, logo você saberá mais sobre isto...

OMG!!! Adoro ver as suspeitas dos leitores... XD

Acha mesmo que eu tenho talento? Kami-Sama! Por essa eu não esperava! n/////n Obrigada!!

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo!!

Até mais!! n.n

**Lust Lotu's**

Yo!! n.n

O Kenji é mesmo muito legal... Adoro ele... XD

É verdade!! A relação de ódio entre a Tenten e o Sasuke é realmente uma bomba. Mas é claro que isso acontece por um motivo... Que logo, logo você saberá! XD

Bota apelidos carinhosos nisso!! *risadas.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!

Até mais!! n.n

**Pri-chan**

Yo!! n.n

Pois é! É mesmo melhor ficar de olhos abertos até mesmo no Kenji... XD

Gostei da sua lógica... Se o Neji morrer... O Kenji fica no lugar e tals... É muito boa! XD

Para criar o Kenji, me inspirei em um amigo... Ele é a copia do meu amigo, só que o Kenji não conta piadas idiotas... ¬¬''

Acha as brigas SasuXTen engraçadas? Que bom!! XD era essa a intenção...

Assim! O Sasuke esqueceu a aliança! Imagina o que a Sakura diria se soubesse...

Não teve mesmo momentos NejiTen... Bom... Prometo que daqui a pouco (bem daqui a pouco) talvez tenha um momentinho NejiTen (eu espero!)

Obrigada pelo parabéns, Pri-chan!! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!

Até mais!! n.n

**Shika-Edu-kun**

Yo!! n.n

Obrigada pela review Edu!! Espero que você tenha lido minha fic! Amanhã lá escola conversamos, seu Eduardo! *brincadeira

Até mais!! (Obrigada pela review!! n.n)

KkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSsKkSs

Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal!! n.n Adoro vocês!!!

Beijos.... KkSs----Kelly-chan


End file.
